Total Eclispe of the Heart
by Chasyn
Summary: It was hard enough having a wife or husband to be mad. But Simon had both. And he just knew both his wife and husband would be cross with him. (Lowery/Simon/Lex threesome/triad/ whatever it's called. Transgender character, demi-sexual character, pregnancy.)


**Disclaimer** : Don't own anything. 8D

 **Warnings** : Transgender bisexual Lowery, Demi-sexual Simon, and threesome pairing with them and a grown up Lex Murphy (the granddaughter sister from the first movie, the vegetarian tomboy hacker with the crush on Alan Grant). Also mentions a pregnant transgender man. (Didn't start as that, just happened as I went). So there. All upfront. You don't like that, do not read.

 **Notes** : I asked Nameless who Simon should be paired with. Cuz I wanted to write him into my Butterflies story. Nameless said Lowery, who she always saw as transgender. And I said okay, except I was planning bringing Lex back to the island and hitting on Lowery. So then Nameless said... all three. So... this happened. It will be updated slowly. And out of order. Just working on scenes that inspire us. We'll be writing about them meeting and other stuffs. So it's still sorta in my Raptor Heart series. The same universe in my head, just a couple years later. 8D Also, how is Simon not a character option on this site? Ugh!

 **Pairings** : Lowery Cruthers/Simon Masrani/Alexis Murphy

 **Total Eclipse of the Heart  
** **Everytime You Go Away**

He was late. He knew he was late! He'd arrived at the control room and they'd left for the night. Of course they had! They both got off work at 5. He knew this. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly 9. He'd missed dinner. He'd missed three phone calls. His phone had been off in the jet. By the time he'd landed, unloaded himself, and headed to control - he'd forgotten the late hour because he was an idiot - it was too late to return the calls. He didn't want to chance waking them up. They both worked early in the morning. He knew this! He didn't forget! Not again! He was getting better! He wrote their schedules down and programmed them into his phone and he didn't forget and he knew! He just... didn't turn... his phone back on... after the board meeting. And then he had that business lunch that ran late. And the jet needed refueling. And he was almost five hours late.

Simon ran a hand through his hair as he stood at the door. He'd been gone nearly two weeks this time. The longest yet. And he missed them like crazy! He glared down at the Welcome mat under his feet. He wouldn't be welcomed tonight. He'd be yelled at by both of them for being gone so long and then being late. He breathed out and closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard enough having a wife or husband to be mad. But Simon had both. And he just knew both his wife and husband would be cross with him. He would have to spend his whole week off attempting to make it up to them.

Simon breathed out as he dug in his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out slowly, in no immediately hurry for the yelling to commence. He put the key into the lock and paused for a moment. _Please let them both be asleep_! He thought. Then he would just sneak in and sleep on the couch, just like he deserved. He could deal with them in the morning. Whatever they did to him, he would deserve it. He was just too tired and jet lagged to deal with it tonight.

He turned the key and heard the door unlock. He sucked in a breath and eased the door open. And was greeted with the sound of gunfire. For a split second, he wished it was real gunfire instead of video game. At least his suffering would be over. He slipped inside and turned as silently as he could. He eased the door shut, not even daring to breathe.

"You really think we won't notice you sneaking in like a little bitch?"

Simon flinched down as he heard her voice. He breathed out a sigh as pulled off his coat and shoes and stashed them in the closet. "Honeys, I'm home." He said lamely as he stepped into the living room.

Lex sat, cross legged on the floor, way too close to the enormous TV screen. Her fingers flew over her controller as her character on the screen raced about, shooting lasers at something. She hit the pause button. "AFK." She said into her headset. Then she smiled as she set the controller down. "Yeah, he just walked in." She paused a moment and let out a laugh. "I will." She took her headset off and dropped it beside the controller as she stood up.

Simon stood, still unmoving, across the living room from her, looking pitiful.

Lex breathed out and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze into a glare. "Zach says good luck." She said sourly. "He and Owen were betting earlier with their whole team on just how late you were going to be."

Simon opened his mouth slowly. Then he closed it. He let out a sigh and shrugged. "I have no excuse." He breathed out in a mumble.

Lex rolled her eyes again. She dropped her arms and strode towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her for a moment. Then she pulled away far enough to place a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice gentle and concerned.

Simon had leaned into her embrace and twined his arms around her waist. He nodded his head quickly. "Yes."

"All your meetings go okay?" She asked. "Your flight? Nothing went wrong?"

Simon nodded his head again and then shook it. "Lunch ran a little late." He answered. "But everything went great. We're making real headway with the uh..." He stopped as he noticed the change in her expression.

Lex pushed him away roughly and stepped back. She crossed her arms again. "So you're just an asshole, then?" She snapped. "Over five hours late, no phone call, no text, nothing!" She continued on. "And you stand there, saying you had a great day and nothing blew up and you had no near death experiences!"

"Lex, don't say stuff like that." A voice down the hall said. They both turned as he walked in. He walked past them and headed towards the kitchen.

Lex threw another glare at Simon before following after her other husband. "Lows, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" She wrapped her arms about his waist from behind and pressed up against his back. She rested her head against him.

Lowery breathed out for a moment. He took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He breathed in deeply and sighed it out. Then leaned back against her for a moment. "If you didn't want to wake me, you shouldn't have been yelling at him."

"I wasn't really yelling." She said, her voice slightly muffled against him.

"Your voice carries." Simon said gently, standing in the doorway. He'd followed after them both but remained just at the threshold.

Lowery slipped his glasses back on. "I'm not talking to you." He didn't turn towards or look at the owner of the offending voice. He stepped forward and reached for the cabinet.

Lex moved with him, still not letting go, as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She lifted her head a bit and rested her chin against Lowery's shoulder, watching what he was going over it. "Oh good." She said. "I thought you were just going to forgive him again."

"Not this time." He answered, lifting the glass slowly to his lips.

"Still have a headache?" She asked gently.

Lowery drank the entire glass and started to fill it again. He nodded. It had been going on three hours now. He'd went to lay down an hour ago. And it was just about gone. Until the front door opened.

"Did you take anything?" She asked.

Lowery set the glass down and leaned on the counter a bit. "No." He answered softly.

Lex tightened her grip on him. "You can take headache pills when you're pregnant." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Lowery leaned back slightly against her and snorted. "I shouldn't fucking be pregnant in the first place." He mumbled out. Lex tightened her grip again and adjusted her hands. She placed them protectively on his barely showing stomach. Lowery breathed out a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"I know." She whispered back and placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

The extra female hormones in his system were bringing him back into his moody teenage years. He'd been so miserable and angry as an adolescent girl. So confused and misunderstood and full of hate for everything and everyone. He pried Lex's hands off just enough to loosen her grip so he could turn in her embrace. He leaned back against the counter as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This was a very big accident and probably my worst fear come true..." He breathed out as she tightened her grip on him again. "But... I'm... happy..." The words came out awkward and he shook his head for a moment and started over. "I'm happy... I can do this for our family. For you. I would do anything to give you everything you want." He said softly.

Lex ducked her head a bit. She pulled one hand away from her hold on Lowery to rub at her eyes. Lowery smiled as he detached one of his hands to brush her cheek. She grabbed his hand and held it against her face. "I wish you didn't have to do it." She said softly. She sniffed and pulled their hands away. Then she tilted her head to the side. "I mean, even if I could, I wouldn't want to. It's kinda gross." She wrinkled her nose and Lowery let out a soft laugh and nodded his head. "I wish the asshole could do it." She added.

Simon's mouth dropped open. "I'm right here!" He said loudly.

"We're not talking to you!" Both Lex and Lowery snapped together.

"Do you even know what today is?" Lowery demanded, looking over at Simon for the first time.

Simon blinked for a moment as his mind raced. Today's date had some obvious significance to his significants. It was still summer, so it wasn't either of their birthdays. Both were in winter and he had plenty of time for that. It wasn't his own birthday. He was pretty sure... no, no. It wasn't. He had another month for that. They'd gotten married at a spiritual ceremony back in spring so it wasn't their wedding anniversary. Simon came up empty handed. He couldn't think why today was special. It was busy, for him. He'd had meetings. But that's not what they were talking about.

Lex rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Lowery and crossed her arms. "I'll take that blank stare as a no."

Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't that he was forgetful or thoughtless, at least not on purpose. He just got wrapped up in his work. Especially more so now, with the success of the island finally starting to outweigh the rampage of two years back. He'd decided back then to take a more hands on approach to the island, get more involved instead of just being the figure head of John Hammond's trust. Which meant more meetings, more work, more long hours. He spent more time on the island and paid to have a house constructed for himself. He just hadn't expected the whole family thing. "I'm sorry." He breathed out. "I'm trying, okay? I'll try harder."

Lowery breathed out after a moment and pushed away from the counter. "I don't care that you're late."

"I do!" Lex snapped.

"Or that you forgot what today is." Lowery continued.

"Yeah, you do!" Lex said.

Lowery shook his head. "It was silly."

"No it wasn't!" She snapped again, her voice louder. "You spent forever planning!"

Lowery glanced back at her. "But we didn't tell him! We should have told him! We shouldn't have planned it tonight, anyways. We knew he was busy. And he'd come home tired."

"We didn't when you started!"

"We should have changed the date." Lowery argued. "We could have celebrated any night. Really, this is my fault."

Simon stood silently, watching as the two bickered. About him. Like he wasn't there. He knew it was best to wait until they actually acknowledged him again.

Lex breathed out and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked away, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Fine." She mumbled, though she didn't sound fine. In fact, she wanted to throw something. Like the time she threw her controller. That had been an expensive outburst.

"Lex, I can reschedule everything and the food's still in the fridge."

"He still didn't call." She mumbled under her breath.

Lowery nodded and turned to look at Simon again. "That's my issue."

"It's more than an issue!" Lex snapped and turned towards Simon. "What if there had been an emergency?"

Lowery glanced back at her, his attention on her again. "Lex..." He said her name softly.

"No!" She shook her head. "What if something happens... what if something happens to you... and I have to take you to the hospital?"

"Lex, nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that! If something happens..." She turned to look at Simon. "If I need you or he needs you or we both do... we have to be able to find you. You can't just turn your phone off." She shook her head. "Ever. We'd never call during a meeting or something important unless it was an emergency. We know your schedule."

Simon had remained quiet while they talked about him like he wasn't there. While they bickered about whatever it was that he missed earlier. He was sorry he missed whatever it was. He really was. But he really hated Lex insinuating that he wasn't there for them. He rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose!" He snapped sharper than he meant. "I told you! Lunch ran late! Then the jet had to refuel and I lost track of time! I didn't check my phone until I landed. And I came straight here! Uh... sort of." He added softly.

"Sort of?" Lowery repeated.

Simon turned slightly and scratched at the back of his neck. "I went to control. I knew you guys wouldn't still be there. But... habit, I guess." He mumbled. Then he dropped his hand and turned back to them. "But I didn't do it on purpose!" He stressed. "Lex, you can count on me! I promise!"

She narrowed her eyes again. "You've yet to prove it!"

Simon frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You were late last the last time you were here, too!" She said.

Simon tried to think back, to why he was late a few weeks ago. "The day the ferry broke down?" He asked and then threw up his arms. "You've got to be kidding me! How was that my fault?"

"You didn't call!"

Lowery breathed out and rubbed at his forehead. It was thumping harder now and he felt like he was never getting rid of it. The arguing wasn't helping anyone. They were all just going round in circles, getting louder and angrier and more agitated. He closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe this was a failed experiment. Why did they think the three of them could be a family and raise a baby together? "Stop!" Lowery said over their voices. "Arguing like this is getting us nowhere." He breathed out. "You're both just fucking pissing me off and my goddamn head's gonna explode! Can we just... drop it for tonight?" He asked. "We can pick right up screaming at each other right where we left off tomorrow."

"I don't want to fight." Simon breathed out, shaking his head. He really didn't. He knew they were going to be upset. But he didn't expect all this. And he was tired. He looked at Lex. "Lex?"

"No! Today was our..." Lex trailed off and looked away. There were tears in her eyes and she turned. "I'm fucking crying!" She shook her head. "Our anniversary! That's what today way!" She said, fighting back a sob. She absolutely hated crying. And once she started, it was hard to stop. "A year ago today, we asked you out."

Simon's eyes slowly widened. "Oh..."

She wiped at her eyes and continued, her voice softer. "I know it's only been a year and I know it's a lot... I know so much changed and it's a big responsibility or whatever... but if you can't handle this or we can't count on you or you don't want to be a member of this family..."

"Lex!" Lowery snapped loudly, trying to stop her.

Lex kept on going, ignoring his outburst. "Then we'll leave and do it ourselves!"

Lowery sighed and rubbed at her head. "Damnit, Lex." He mumbled under his breath. He never wanted to put the idea in Simon's head. Or for him to find out they both feared he'd do just that.

Simon glanced at Lowery. "You... you've talked about this before?" He asked slowly.

Lowery bit his lip and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Once." He said softly. "When I first thought... I might be pregnant." He answered honestly. "We didn't know how you'd take the news and..." His shoulders dropped a bit. "We talked about raising it together... if you left us."

Simon was silent for a moment as those words sank in. Both of them, both of the people he loved most in the world really thought he would leave them? Over a baby? A baby he never knew he wanted so much, with a family he never knew he needed. It was sudden. And it was a lot. And yes, sometimes it was tiresome and frustrating and stressful. But then, there were times when it was amazing and wonderful and he couldn't imagine his life any other way. He would do anything for them, anything to make them happy and keep them as part of his family. They belonged to him and he to them. They were a family.

Had he... had he not told them? Did they not know? Was he so wrapped up in his corporate life, that his personal life was suffering? Yes, it always had. He was a business man before everything else. He thought he was managing it, balancing it since he'd gotten involved with them. But clearly, he wasn't. "My life..." He finally said, his voice wavering a bit. "Started the moment you two asked me out." He said, trying to keep his voice level. He was suddenly more nervous than he'd been in his whole life. "I never once doubted saying yes." He said softly. "I never doubted asking you two to move in or asking you to marry me." He stepped closer to Lowery. He reached for the man's hand. "And I never doubted this baby." He glanced over at Lex. He held out his hand towards her. Lex hesitated a moment before she stepped forward. Simon pulled her closer and held both of their hands to his chest, over his heart. "Our baby."

Lowery breathed out sharply. That had been one of his greatest fears, besides the actual pregnancy. Simon leaving them. Lowery loved Lex, he did. With his whole heart. He could have been happy with her, raising the baby as a couple. But he loved Simon, too. Just as much. And Simon was the father of their baby. Lowery wanted him with them. He wanted them together.

"I will make more of an effort to... make myself more available." Simon said, nodding his head. "No more silencing or turning offf my phone."

"Just turn it back on if you do." Lex said. "And call us back." She added. "No matter what time it is."

"Or text." Lowery added.

Lex nodded. "Just let us know you're gonna be late because your jet has crash landed somewhere on a deserted island or blown up in a fiery explosion."

"Lex!" Lowery gasped and looked at her.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Simon smiled. "If I die in a fiery explosion, I promise I will text you."

A smile spread across Lex's face. "That's all I ask."

Lowery glanced between the two smiling idiots he loved and rolled his eyes. "Are we good now?" He asked. "All settled? Still love each other and still a family and all that shit?" They both nodded and he breathed out. "Good. Can we please go to fucking sleep now?" He wasn't the least bit ashamed of the whine in his voice. Because he was three seconds from going in the living room and smashing one of Lex's controllers. Not really, of course. As soon as the thought formed in his head, he pushed it away. That was just the hormones. Goddamn fucking hormones! But he _really_ wanted to smash _something_!

"Oh!" Lex exclaimed, turning slightly. "My game! Hang on, let me tell the guys we didn't kill him and I'll be up." She pulled away from them and darted out of the kitchen.

Lowery held out his hand towards Simon. "You coming or do you have to do something?"

A smile spread across Simon's face as he slipped his hand into Lowery's. "I would love to sleep." He said earnestly. "I'm exhausted." Lowery tightened his grip and started tugging Simon towards the door. He turned and they walked past Lex.

She was once again in front of the TV, her headset back on. "He's fine, I swear." She said with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Like five minutes and then I'm off, okay?"

Simon let out a laugh as he let Lowery pulled him down the hall. The door was open and they walked in. Then Lowery dropped Simon's hand and turned towards him. Lowery stepped closer and reached for Simon's tie. He undid the knot quickly and pulled it off. He discarded it on the floor without a second thought and pulled at Simon's shirt. The fabric was yanked over Simon's head quickly and he let out a laugh. "Are you trying to get me naked?" Simon asked with a lopsided smile.

Lowery stared at him blankly for a moment and blinked. Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Any other time, yes. Lowery would revel in stripping the clothes off his husband and rolling on the bed with him and Lex. But no. He was exhausted and his head still hurt and sex was the farthest thing from his mind. He wanted to sink into the mattress and become one with the bed for the night. Or maybe the whole next week! "No." He said, shaking his head. "I am trying to hurry along the whole sleeping thing. But if you need a few moments to go play with yourself, better make it fast." He stepped back and held his hands up.

Simon let out a laugh. Then he quickly changed and washed up and hurried back to the bedroom. Lowery was still standing where he had left him. Simon stepped closer to him. He placed his hands to the slightly protruding belly. "You know..." He said, raising his gaze and smiling. "I might have forgotten why today was important... today... but I did remember a while back. I scheduled the week off..."

"The whole week?" Lowery asked.

Simon shrugged slightly and tilted his head. "The next five days."

"You have five says off?" Lex asked from the hall. "Like in a row?"

They both glanced over at her and Simon nodded. "Yeah."

Lex breathed out loudly as she hovered just inside the doorway. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She asked. If she'd known he was sticking around for a few days, she might have waited until tomorrow to yell at him. Or she might not have yelled at all. Maybe they could have tried talking together, as family when they all weren't so exhausted and on edge. Or probably not. She probably still would have yelled. There had been some things on her mind lately that needed said. And she felt better, about their situation and their relationship, after having said them. And after hearing Simon's declaration.

Simon shrugged slightly. "I guess I forgot when you started yelling at me."

Lex smiled and tilted her head. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Simon watched her for a moment. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm not really sorry." She answered.

Simon reached over and pulled her into the room and against him. "You frustrate me and I love you for it."

Lex stuck her tongue out at him. Then she breathed out and got serious. "I am actually kinda sorry." She said. "I didn't really mean to start a fight as soon as you got home. It's just... that was the longest we've been apart since we started this."

"No, no, no!" Lowery said, shaking his head. "We are not starting this again! Sleep! Now!" He snapped. The other two let out laughs and the three climbed in bed together. Simon settled down the middle with Lowery and Lex on either side. They plastered themselves together on the large bed and within minutes, they were all asleep.

 _Finally_.


End file.
